The sunset is mine
by katizo terusei
Summary: Since she saved him at age 6, Shuhei Hisagi has slowly been falling for his best friend Iriai. But something terrible happens that starts to make him wonder if she loves him. Can things work out? Can they truly be happy? ShuheiXOC Lemon in later chapters
1. Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Hisagi Shuhei, or anything. I only own my character, my weird imagination, and a computer. Please do not flame. I haven't wrote anything in a while and I'm currently working on about ten other stories so I have no clue when I'll update. Italics' are thoughts. Bold letters are authors notes. It'll make sense later.

_**It was so long ago. Back when we were just kids. Did I know it then? Did I know that I would grow to love you? Did I know all this would happen? Shuhei, do you think we can make it last a bit longer?**_

_**The small boy sat on the ground crying. He watched blood trickle down from the cut on his leg. He knew he shouldn't be crying, but who could blame him? He was only six.**_

_**Shuhei had made the mistake of wondering too far away from his home. He thought it would be fun to play in the woods, acting like a shinigami on a mission. But now here he was, crying his eyes out, regretting it all.**_

_**A small voice, barely heard over his crying, spoke, "A-Are you okay?"**_

_**He looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. A girl about his age stood near him with a worried look in her golden eyes.**_

_**She sat next to him and pushed her ebony bangs out of her face, "Are you hurt?"**_

_**He moved slightly so she could see the cut. She smiled kindly and took her ribbon out of her hair, wrapping it around his leg to stop the bleeding, but careful to not cut off the circulation.**_

_**She stood up and held out her hand to help him up. He took it shyly, but with a smile on his face.**_

"_**My grandmother can heal it. Our house isn't too far away." She said guiding him. "I'm Iriai Bishou. What's your name?"**_

"_**Sh-Shuhei Hisagi," He said, thankful for her kindness.**_

_**She smiled as they neared a small house. She opened the door and led him in, calling to her grandmother as she entered, "Grandmother! Please come! I found an injured person!"**_

_**An elderly woman with hair like Iriai but gray-blue eyes cam out from the back room, "An injury?"**_

_**Iriai nodded and looked at Shuhei. He stood there, paralyzed from fear, in the middle of the room. His cut started bleeding through the light green ribbon.**_

_**The woman smiled as kindly as her granddaughter, "A cut is it? No worries young one. I'll have it healed in just a moment. Iriai who is he?"**_

_**She smiled at her grandmother, "His name is Shuhei."**_

_**The woman removed the ribbon and began dabbing the cut with a wet cloth, "Well Shuhei, your lucky my little sunset found you. I'm Hinode. I'm a herbal healer, Iriai is my assistant."**_

_**He bit his lip, "I-I shouldn't have been in the woods anyway."**_

_**Hinode frowned at that, "Now I don't think that's good. If you hadn't then you wouldn't have met us. I think meeting new faces and making friends is one of the best things."**_

_**He smiled, "I-Iriai seems nice."**_

_**Hinode bandaged his leg properly and let out a weak laugh, "Iriai is very nice. She takes good care of the ones she meets. Now that she's met you, she's going to watch over you to make sure your safe."**_

_**Shuhei stood up, "I think I'll like that. I hope we'll be good friends."**_

_**Iriai, who had gone outside to watch the cherry blossoms fall, came in smiling, "Grandmother! The whole yard is covered in cherry blossoms! It's so beautiful!"**_

_**Hinode and Shuhei went out to see. It was true. The fallen petals had spread out over the grass and the still falling ones were covering the empty spaces. Hinode set a hand on either of the children's shoulders and smiled, "That's amazing. Oh, but isn't it time for you to go home?"**_

_**Shuhei nodded with a frown, "Yeah, uh Hinode-san c-could I come back sometime?"**_

_**She nodded, "Iriai, why don't you escort him home?"**_

_**Iriai smiled "Okay, but I have to get another ribbon for my hair first." She said going inside to her room.**_

_**While she was busy, Shuhei snuck in and took the ribbon she used to cover his cut as a souvenir of the day. He smiled, happy to have someone so kind to help him.**_


	2. Eight

**Note: Iriai means sunset and Hinode means sunrise. That's why Hinode referred to Iriai as her "Little sunset".**

_Please don't let that be her scream. Please don't let that smile fade. Please don't throw me into the cold, dark, lonely night. Iriai, I'll save you I swear on my life._

Shuhei, Iriai and three of their friends walked down the path. Their smiles grew at every joke, comment, and story they told. It had been almost two years since Iriai had came into his life, and ever since then everything seems brighter.

A loud screech filled the air. The children froze in fear. Just down the path a hollow stood, hungrily watching them.

One of the boys, Niro, noticed Iriai's fear and charged at the hollow with a stick to beat it away. The hollow was unaffected by his weak attempt. It stepped on him, killing him instantly.

The remaining children stood there horrified.

_We have to get out of here. If we don't well die. But my legs, they won't move. We have to run! I don't want to die! I don't want to see Iriai die!_

_Shuhei looked at them, "Run! Don't stand there! Run! Run! We have to get out of here!"_

_They turned and ran as fast as they could. After only a few feet Iriai tripped on a stick, "Shuhei!"_

_He stopped and grabbed the stick and charged at the monster as Niro did. Two tentacles came from the hollow and picked him and Iriai up. She screamed at the top of her lung in absolute fear._

_Shuhei growled and kicked wildly, "Put her down! Don't hurt Iriai!"_

_At that time a group of shinigami came. They attacked the hollow without noticing the two children. Both of them screamed as they were swung around._

_One of the shinigami froze, "The-There are two kids!"_

_A man with white hair growled, charging at the hollow. He cut the two tentacles, releasing them, and killed the hollow._

_After the hollow was dead, Shuhei stood there crying. The man with white hair came over to them, "stop crying."_

_Iriai hugged her friend letting a few tears fall from her eyes._

_The man growled, "smile!"_

_They cried harder, hugging each other tighter._

_He sighed, "Hey. What are your names?"_

_Shuhei wiped a few tears from him eyes, "Sh-Shuhei Hisagi. And she's Iriai Bishou."_

"_Shuhei huh? That's a good strong name. So stop crying."_

_He didn't stop. He was too ashamed of himself. Ashamed he couldn't save his friend._

_The white haired man knelt down, "Stop crying. You don't want to seem weak in front of your girlfriend."_

_Shuhei stopped instantly, a light blush on his face, "She's not my girlfriend!"_

_The man chuckled, "That's more like it. You two play safe now okay?"_

_They nodded. The group of shinigami turned and walked away. Before they did the two children caught a glimpse of a "69" tattoo on the white haired man's chest. They stood there for a minute replaying what had just happened in their minds._

_Shuhei turned to Iriai, "L-Let's go home. The other's might have told what happened and Hinode-san and my mother must be worried."_

_Iriai nodded and they walked back down the path toward their home. _


	3. Fourteen

_How long ago was it? I never expected that to happen when we got back. How cold she looked on the floor. Shuhei, what were the last words grandmother said to you?_

"_Are you two sure about this? Tattoos are permanent."_

_Shuhei sat there, the needle inches away from his face, "I'm sure. We want to do this in honor of the guy who saved us."_

_Iriai nodded, "It means a lot to us."_

_The tattoo artist sighed, "So you want yours on your cheek? And what about you angel?"_

_Shuhei growled slightly at the comment. Iriai smiled slightly, "On my lower back."_

_The man smiled, "Good choice."_

_Iriai watched the man write the "69" on Shuhei's cheek in the permanent ink. He didn't seem to be in any pain so that calmed her worries._

_After about half an hour the man finished, "Alright cutie, your turn."_

_Iriai nodded and took Shuhei's place. The needle stung at first but she soon got used to it. Shuhei watched carefully, making sure the man didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to do. About twice he whispered, "Touch, look, or even think of her and you'll die."_

_Iriai never heard what he friend was saying. As soon as she was finished, they paid and walked back to her house. Shuhei snuck a few glances at her tattoo on the way. He looked away almost immediately though, he was 14, who could blame him for looking for a bit? _

_When they arrived at her house Iriai stopped in the front yard, "something doesn't seem right."_

_He didn't understand. He just grabbed her hand and led her in, but quickly wished he didn't._

_Hinode Bishou lay on the floor, breathing weakly. She had fallen sometime ago and was slowly dying. But she was smiling, the same smiled that graced her face when she healed Shuhei all those years ago._

_Iriai gasped and ran to her side, "Grandmother!"_

_Shuhei sat near her, wrapping an arm around her and wiping away a few tears that had fallen._

_Hinode looked at her granddaughter, "Iriai. Go look and tell me if there are cherry blossoms covering the yard."_

_Iriai hesitated at first, but obeyed her grandmother._

_Hinode then looked at Shuhei, "My how you two have grown."_

_He frowned, "Hinode-san save your strength."_

_She didn't listen, "Shuhei, take care of Iriai. Promise me you'll never make her cry."_

_He nodded._

_She touched his cheek weakly with her cold hand, "I know Shuhei. I know how you look at her. I know you took her ribbon all those years ago. I know why your so protective of her. I know it all."_

_He grabbed her hand, "What do you know Hinode-san?"_

_She smiled, "I know you love her. The look in your eyes says so much when you look at her. Happiness, love, …..lust. I can see it."_

_He blushed, "H-Hinode-san what are you saying?"_

"_Take care of her. Promise me you'll let no other man touch her. Promise me no other man will take her heart. Promise me no other man will father her child. Promise me you'll love her forever."_

_He bit his lip, embarrassed, but he nodded, "I promise."_

"_And Shuhei. When it comes. Bring your child to my grave. I'd like to see it."_

"_I will Hinode-san."_

_Iriai came back in, her face stained with tears, "Grandmother. There are cherry blossoms in the yard."_

_Hinode smiled, "Shuhei go get some and bring them here."_

_He did in record time. Setting them around her where she told him. She smiled at both of them and one sentence escaped her lips as she died, "Love her forever."_

_Iriai broke down crying, unable to hold back her tears. Shuhei took a blanket and covered Hinode, then picked Iriai up bridal style, "You'll stay with me and my mother until everything calms down."_

_She nodded slightly, still crying, "T-Thank you Sh-Shuhei."_


End file.
